Make a Wish
Here is the Scene, where argus scans The Projections of Villains, Thieves, Heroes and The Mixels, then Diancie, Ash, Emerl and Teslo wish a star in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction (Meanwhile Millis Flies with Doublade, Returning to the Argus' Flying Airship and goes inside and closes the door, we cut to the scene, where Argus, Major Nixel, The Nixels, Zack Varmitech and Bird-Brain is watching Diancie and the Carbink also Leonard) Argus Steel: (eating some chocolate) If Diancie gets back underground, we'll never be able to find her again. (he use his hand to move the page to see Marilyn Flame, Ninja Riot, Major Nixel And the other villains) Marilyn, Riot, Major Nixel and the others villains... they're serious as well. I must be careful... Huh? Who are they? Verminious Snaptrap, The Dazzlings, and also other villains or even thieves, or even the heroes, Or The Mixels, There's nothing to worry about with them! (Drinks Coffee) Bird-Brain: You want me to find these heroes?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! Anyway, I'm going to Find Thoses Good Guys, including The Mixels! Joey: '''Well, i just don't remember how to find the mixels. '''Marky: '''Maybe those Heroes. '''Dee Dee: '''Even Marilyn and Riot is doing our job for the villains. '''Bat: Where? Bird-Brain: (Groans) I'll get to that later. Joey: Okay then. Major Nixel: Now listen you idiots! I want you to capture Diancie. So We can capture her, then the mixels and use her powers to make diamonds. Nixel #'''1: Uh... I don't get it? '''Major Nixel: (Kicks the Nixel) You Miserable Nixels! You never listen to me! I'll squish all of you flat like a pancake! (Millis Opens and closes the door) Major Nixel: Millis Steel and the rest of the villains are back. Adagio Dazzle: (Angry) Thanks for the welcome home thing Major! Pink Psycho Ranger: Whatever. Millis Steel: Diancie's fine, Dad. Owl: Who? Argus Steel: Excellent work, Millis. How about a chocolate? (He Picks up a box of chocolate) Zack Varmitech: (Cackles) that's was so very, evilly, heh Argus? Nixel #1: Chocolate! (He tries to eat them, but Major Nixel smack him in the head) Major Nixel: This is no time for Chocolate idiotic Nixel! Red Psycho Ranger: '''Calm down Major Nixel, The Nixel wanted a chocolate, but you really have to hit one of your nixel. '''Adagio Dazzle: (Sighs) Well, okay then. Master Zik: It would seem our peaceful days of capturing Diancie will have to wait. Zavok: Yes Master Zik, our plan trying to capture Diancie is interfere because of Sonic and his friends. Zomom: Hey. I like to have some chocolate for desert. Please. Millis Steel: Dad, I think you're eating too many sweets. Zippy: Why? Ollie: What does she mean he's eating too many sweets. Argus Steel: They came out with a new chocolate mint. I had it specially delivered all the way from the Hoenn region. Don't forget, the cocoa that chocolate is made out of is good for you. It's got all sorts of... Zack Varmitech: Oh it was kinda evil since you were here. Bird-Brain: Save me some Chocolate. Pink Psycho Ranger: '''Save it for later, right? '''Zeena: I would be in heaven If I have the diamonds, that Pokémon can create them. Millis Steel: Can't you see I'm just worried about your health, Dad?! C'mon. Argus Steel: I know you are... (eating some chocolate) Mmmm! Francisco: You can hear that coming! (He Picks up Chocolate from a Box of Chocolate and Eats it) Mmmm! Delicious! Millis Steel: (Scowls) Dad. Bird-Brain: (facepalm) Oh Millis, I am so disappointed... not just because my henchmen are idiots. Millis Steel: You think? Zor: Sigh. I guess will just ignore him, then he'll stop eating chocolate and go back to evil plans. Zazz: '''Alright then. (Sighs) '''Zomom: Save me some chocolate for dessert later. (The Next Morning, Ash, Emerl, Team Robot's Allies, The Mixels, The Company And Diancie are riding on the bus) Ash Ketchum: Diancie? Elsa: Princess? Ash Ketchum: Are you sure if we go this way we'll find Xerneas? Pikachu: Pika? Diancie: I would never ever tell a lie, I was taught that not always telling the truth is wrong. Bonnie: So how do you know this's the right way to go? Seismo: Tell us which direction where to go? Shuff: Even where we find the legendary Pokemon. Diancie: Because the Fairy Aura that surrounds Xerneas leaves a trail, And I am able to sense that trail. Anna: '''Oh, now i get it. (we View the bus to see several Flabebes and Floettes floating around, Diancie sees them, and looked surprised but she feels low self) '''Diancie: I'm sure Xerneas will be there, I know it! Rigby: How long is this ride gonna take?! Mordecai: It will takes us about twenty minutes. Rigby: (Groans) Flain: '''Boy, This Takes a while. '''Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu. (Ash pets Pikachu, and starts cheer) Emerl: Oh okay then. Luke: '''Yeah, let's just find Xerneas then. '''Twilight Sparkle: Alright then. Emerl: Let's just kick back and relax. (That Night while our heroes go to sleep, Pikachu went sleepy using his tail to hit ash a little bit, Diancie Attempts To Create a New Heart Diamond again, Ash, Emerl and Teslo wakes up and find Diancie before failing creating a new heart diamond, Much to her despair) Emerl: What's going on? Teslo: '''Did I Heard something? '''Diancie: I just can't do it... (Diancie looks up and sees shooting star, as she gasps) Emerl: Oh. Ash Ketchum: They say if you make a wish on a shooting star before it disappears, it'll come true. Teslo: A Falling star had found us, and you can make a wish. Diancie: My wish will come true? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Emerl: A miracle comet will wish that you'll believe. Teslo: When A Lightning star comes true, it will work. Diancie: ''' Okay. I think I'll try. '''Ash Ketchum: I'll do it, too. Emerl: Me too. Teslo: Same Me. (Another shooting star flies over the sky) Teslo: There it is! Emerl: Now! Ash Ketchum: (Gasps) Okay! My wish is that Diancie will be able to make the greatest diamonds ever. Beautiful and totally awesome. Teslo: I Wish Diancie will Create A New Heart Diamond that doesn't break or Dissolve. (Diancie, Ash, Teslo and Emerl Prayed, Suddenly Diancie's hand began to glow, Serena, Anna and Elsa sees Ash, Emerl, Teslo and Diancie Praying for a wishing star) Meta Knight: (Talking in his thoughts) Ash, Diancie, Emerl, Teslo. I have seen you have making you're wishing came true to make Diancie's power work, I'm sure will find Xerneas tomorrow morning. 'Anna: '''Teslo, You'll wish that Diancie will create a New Heart Diamond That Doesn't break and soon it will come true. '''Kiva: '(opens her eyes noticing the glow from Diancie's hand and thoughts to herself) Gee, I hope their wishes come true. (goes back to sleep) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes